Quadrature signals with accurate duty cycles are always necessary for a circuit. For example, quadrature signals with accurate duty cycles are beneficial for coverage of an oscillator or for frequency planning.
Quadrature signals are commonly used but a conventional signal generating system only uses even-number dividers in order to generate the quadrature signals. Due to the limitation of divider ratio, it is not good for coverage of an oscillator or for frequency planning.
For example, if the signal generating system has 3 level triggering devices, the signal generating system can only generate the frequency divided signal having a phase of 180/3*N. N is a positive integer. For another example, if the signal generating system has 5 level triggering devices, the signal generating system can only generate the frequency divided signal having a phase of 180/5*N. Also, at least one adjusting step is needed to generate desired quadrature signals. However, such adjusting may cause more noises.
Accordingly, a new signal generating system and a new signal generating method are needed.